


Coastal Love

by Llemoncello



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, dating show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llemoncello/pseuds/Llemoncello
Summary: Mark comes up with a new series for his YouTube channel and you guest star in it! The catch is it’s a dating show. In his all new two week series will three men and women find love? Or will they ruin their friendships in an unimaginable way? Stay tuned!





	1. Introduction

-Record scratch-  
You met Mark in College. You were working on getting a degree in music composition, he studied engineering. You two still stayed in touch after he dropped out. It was sad to see him go you must admit, but he seemed happier doing YouTube. The idea of becoming a YouTuber was crazy to you, but it made Mark happy so you tried to help him out the best you could.  
As his tour kicked off Mark decided to bring you along. You would help Dan with audio and music.  
Soon Mark came up with more and more ideas to utilize all of his ‘employees’. Amy, Kathryn, Ethan, and Tyler. Four people that you made friends with right off the bat. All six of you would do anything and everything together. But this, this made you want to rip Marks ears off. 

“What the fuck you’re crazy!” You pointed a finger at Mark’s direction.  
Amy, Kathryn, Ethan, Tyler, and you were squeezed onto Marks couch as he proposed another idea for a video, even a series.  
“Just hear me out!” Mark begged  
“No, I heard you just fine! Damn I’ll even match the note of your voice Mark, but what the hell are you up to now!” You put your hands on your knees.  
“Hey it can’t be as bad as we think!” Amy tried to change your mind.  
“Hey Hey Hey!” Ethan held out his arms “let’s hear the man out. Explain more before I regret it.”  
You scoffed and turned back to Mark.  
“I call the series Coastal Love! A two week long series! Jack and Signe will be in town for exactly two weeks so we can have them in it!” You could tell Mark started to get excited. He continued, “three men and women try to find their match! Camera and editing will be Tyler and Kathryn. Ethan, Jack, and I will be courting (y/n), Amy, and Singe!”  
“But what kind of dating show will we be recording?” Tyler asked  
“Let’s take Jack for example, for the first week of the show we will do those interviews like the guy is behind a wall and three girls are up where neither can see each other, all of their voices are altered stuff. Well, Jack will ask the three girls questions and the one he likes more will be the first girl he goes out on a date with the second week. After that girl Jack will have to go on a date with the two other girls and by the end he will choose who he loves more!” Mark had a big grin on his face.  
You squeeze your eyes real hard “maybe if I do this I’ll pass out” You announce  
You open your eyes. “Nope still here.”  
Mark seemed to have put a lot of thinking into this idea, which you give him credit for. However you know for a fact that Mark has a thing for Amy. Jack and Signe were the two people that everyone wants to be a couple but aren’t. In the end you’re pretty sure you’ll end up with Ethan, which you don’t mind. Hopefully Mark’s fans know it’s just a series not a real thing.  
“I’m guessing you’ve planned out everything for the next two weeks?” Kathryn asked.  
“Of course” Mark rubs his hands together.  
“God I feel like I’m in Shark tank” Ethan rubs his forehead “Okay I’ll do it.”  
“Sounds fun!” Amy agreed  
You looked up at Mark and the gang, especially Amy. You take a deep breath. “Okay, yeah I’ll do it.”  
“Yes! Thank yo-“ Mark began.  
“But! Only if I get to plan the merchandise for it.” You crosses your arms  
“Merch? Damn I didn’t think of that. Deal!” You two shook hands.  
It was a deal .  
Fuck.


	2. Filming The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t fall in love with any of the guys and we’ll be all set. But is it easier said then done? Not like you have much time to even think about it. Lights! Camera! Action!

It was day one of filming.  
Damn Mark had really gone all out.  
An actual setup to his dating show. You, Signe, and Amy sat on high bar stools. A high wall blocked you all from seeing the bachelor. You sat in the second bar stool in the row, Girl #2 they dubbed you. Amy being Girl #3 and Signe Girl #1.  
Your goal for the day was to answer incorrectly to Mark and Jack’s questions so they won’t pick you. You were told that Mark was to go first.  
His voice was augmented though to you it didn’t sound any different, probably because you knew it was him.  
You decided to have a little fun and tease Mark a bit as he asked you three some questions.  
He would usually answer with “Girl #2 that isn’t my liking.”  
In the end he chose Amy, which wasn’t a surprise to you. It was the plan all along. 

Day two of filming didn’t seem so bad at first. Now that Mark was done with his bidding the rest would be easy. Just trick Ethan into choosing you. Or was Jack supposed to go next.  
Shit shit shit.  
You couldn’t remember.  
You decided to answer the questions truthfully. The bachelor seemed to like your response. On the last question you realized it was Jack. He tried to play off an American accent with his voices being changed as well. He did a good job you must admit, but you’ve heard it all before. Now you just have to hope that he doesn’t pick you.  
“Well Bachelor #2, who do you pick as your first date? Will it be Girl #1, Girl #2, or Girl #3?” Tyler as the host wasn’t half bad.  
Jack scratches his beard. “I must admit, Girl #1 did catch my eye, but not as much as Girl #2.”  
You started to break a sweat.  
“What is your final answer?” Tyler pried.  
“I choose Girl #1”  
You let out a breath. Signe stands up and heads over to Jack. Each of them surprised they hug.  
“Tune in tomorrow to see Bachelor #3!”  
As the camera turn off Tyler takes off his ear piece and mic. You just have to get Ethan tomorrow.

Day three. The camera crew seemed exhausted. Mark thought that it would be better to film earlier in the day.  
Made you want to murder him even more.  
Ethan was the only one out of the three that seemed to ask genuine questions, not obvious ones to get him the girl he wanted. It caught everyone off guard a bit.  
“What are your goals for the future.”  
Amy and Signe answered the cliche answer of a family or a healthy relationship. You decided to go along with it  
“To be happy.” You answered.  
It caught Ethan’s attention.  
“Alright, now you lovely ladies may now ask Bachelor #3 any questions you like, starting of with Girl #2” Tyler winked at you off camera, you knew he tried to help a bit though it threw everyone else off.  
“So, Bachelor #3” you started. “What are your goals for the future?”  
“Stability.” Ethan confessed right off the bat, catching you a bit off guard. He continued, “I want to keep you happy. To have you in my life, whether it be as a friend or a lover. To be able to provide for a loving family. To be able to do anything and everything I am capable of doing.” He let out a slight chuckle after making your chest feel tighter. In the end Ethan had chosen you.  
All part of the plan. Mark gave you a thumbs up.  
Now all you had to do was go on a date with Mark, Jack and the cute one.  
Wait you mean Ethan.  
Where did that come from?  
Note to self: Don’t call Ethan the cute one out loud.  
Because then it might be true.


	3. Early To Rise And Early to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a calm and steady day before the actual dates start. That was before you remembered that the camera crew was to come over and start filming your everyday life.  
> It also seems that everyone in the house couldn’t get enough sleep, mysterious. It’s not like anyone is going to actually fall in love!

“Hey!” Ethan smiles and holds his arms out to you. He brings you into a hug and looks at you up and down.  
“How are you (y/n)?” A soft look in his eyes.  
You look around, no camera crew. Ethan is nicely dressed with a button up shirt and brown dress shoes. A date, you determined in your mind.  
“I’m doing good, a little out of it, but I’m good” You look around once more for camera’s.  
Ethan looks at you with a worried expression.  
“You don’t look so good (y/n). Is it because you’ve fallen in love with me?” He tilts his head slightly  
“Wait what?” Your expression changes  
Ethan puts his thumb gently on your chin “Everyone knows it, you’re madly in love with me now” he chuckles

You launch out of bed and look around your surroundings. A dream. It was a dream.  
Wow.  
Okay and this also isn’t you’re room. ‘Good job (y/n) you can state the obvious’ you told yourself.  
Then you remembered. Mark wanted the cameras to film some footage of you all living in a house together. He was just pulling all of his ideas out of his ass and mixing in a blender for this series. It’s like he mashed up four different dating shows already. All six of you ‘actors’ had a room in Mark’s house for two weeks. Can’t be that bad.  
It’s six in the morning. You head out to Mark’s kitchen, knowing that no one would be there. You look around a bit for some slippers and spot Mark’s. There’s nothing special about them, except for the part that they are Mark’s, so of course you’re going to take them. You drag your feet to the kitchen to start up some breakfast. Maybe you could get some food in your stomach before the camera crew shows up. You are startled by a figure, a human. A Jack. He seemed a bit tired as well.  
“Goodmorning.”  
“Goodmorning Jack.”  
“How did you sleep?”  
You fixed the sleeves of your shirt. “I wouldn’t really call it sleeping but if I did, not very well.”  
“What’s up? The dating show got you all flustered?”  
You scoffed and poured yourself a cup of coffee.  
“You’re awake awfully early Jack.”  
“Early to rise and early to bed, makes a man healthy-“  
“But socially dead.” You pulled out a gallon of milk from the fridge and poured it into your mug. You continued “cut the bologna Jack, you couldn’t sleep either.”  
Jack holds his hands up to surrender.  
“I’m not saying that the dating show is the best idea that Mark has come up with, but I don’t mind it. However I don’t plan on giving Mark any credit if I do so happen to fall in love with someone.” Jack sets it straight to you.  
“Yeah don’t, it’ll go straight to his ego.” You laughed at your own joke. “But in all honesty, it’s fun to film.”  
Jack shrugs. The door to Ethan’s room opens up, as he steps out of the threshold as he stares at both you and Jack.  
“I heard people in the kitchen so I thought that I should get up.” He adjusts his glasses.  
“Did you just wake up?” Asked Jack.  
“I’m afraid not, I don’t know I just get a weird feeling about all of this and it won’t let me sleep.” Ethan grabs him self a mug and pours himself coffee to the brim.  
You watch him take a sip of his black coffee. You grab a stool to sit at the counter. Too tired to even hold yourself up right you lay your head on the counter and close your eyes.  
“I guess no one has been able to sleep.” Ethan remarked.  
“Signe and Amy didn’t even head to bed till 2am. It’s hitting all of us.” You looked up at Ethan.  
Jack chuckles “it’s not like any of us are actually going to fall in love!”  
You look away from Ethan. 

The camera crew came at 7am. Jack hesitated a bit on letting them in but decided to just do it.  
You put some music on and pull out some fruit, pancake mix and eggs to make breakfast.  
“Sting and the police? Such dad music.” Tyler teases you.  
You swing a whisk in his direction.  
“I’m trying to stay humble Ty.”  
With the help of Jack and Ethan, you all set up breakfast for everyone. Though in the process you all managed to wake up Signe and Amy. Pancakes, fruit, bacon, eggs, potatoes, all covering Mark’s countertop.  
Just as you all finished setting the table Mark emerges from his room.  
“The man of the hour.” you groan.  
“Wow (y/n), you made all of this?” He grabbed a fork and shoved some scrambled eggs in his mouth “wife material.” Mark gave a thumbs up to the camera  
“Wife material indeed,” you continued “too bad Jack made those eggs, so I guess Jack is very wife material.” As you head to the dining table with your plate, Ethan’s laughter can be heard, the camera pans to his read face.  
“She got you.” He pointed at Mark while holding his stomach.  
The camera man sits down with you and points the camera in your direction. You stare at him for a while and realize what he wants.  
“Hello, hello. My name is (y/n)! I’m the musician in this hectic gang, I work the Dan the man! So I don’t really get much camera time!” You smile for the audience  
“How did you get into the gang?” The cameraman asked  
“Oh, well I met Mark in college. He knew I was studying music composition. Maybe like a year or so after he moved to LA he wanted me to help him with some stuff for a video. Later he asked if I wanted to come and live in LA to help him. I didn’t mind, I wasn’t doing anything in Ohio at the time.”  
“What do you think of the bachelors?”  
“Mark’s ego is bigger than his head, but I already knew that. Jack seems like a nice guy, a bit of a handy man I’ve noticed as well.”  
You look up at Ethan’s direction  
“Ethan...” you hesitate a bit and look down back at your plate. You stab some egg on your fork.  
“Ethan has a bubbly personality.”  
“It seems you’re interested in some (y/n)”  
You scoff and shove the piece of egg into your mouth.  
“I beg to differ. Now I don’t want to be rude but go bother someone else.”  
Once you successfully shew off the camera man, Ethan takes a seat next to you at the dining table. You offer him some food, he grabs a fork and cuts a piece off your pancake and shoves it in his mouth.  
“I didn’t mean off my plate but whatever.”  
He pointed at his mouth. “You want it back.”  
You laugh. “If I did I would’ve ripped it out of your mouth by now.”  
Ethan smiles at your remark. He inches closer to you, “Mark wants us to interact with other ‘possible soulmates’ in front of the cameraman, so people won’t suggest that we’ve already chosen the one this early in the series”  
You nod and hand him your plate of food. “Go get ‘em tiger.”  
Ethan winks at you as you head over to Mark.  
Mark is sitting on the couch watching the tv with Chica.  
“So Bachelor, you want us to interact with others.” You take a seat next to him  
“Yes I do actually. You’re going to have to spend equal amounts of time with me and Jack as much as you do with Ethan.”  
“You mean Jack and I.”  
“Sure yeah whatever. I just don’t want the viewers to think that we’ve already chosen our soulmate this early in the game.”  
“Alrighty, I got it champ.” You begin to get up from the couch.  
“Oh and (y/n)?” Mark stops you.  
“What’s up?”  
“Thank you, for doing and having to put up with all of this. I know you don’t like being on camera very much.”  
“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying this. I’m glad you gave me the opportunity to.”  
Mark holds out his arms, you give in and hug him.  
“Thank you for bringing me to LA Mark, and I know I rarely say this but I truly love you and I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“No need to thank me.” Mark grins from ear to ear.  
Jack sees you two hugging as tears start to well up in your eyes.  
“Aww group hug!” Jack announces.  
Amy, Signe, Ethan, and Jack all gather around you two and squeeze you tightly. 

The camera crew left at 11:30. All of you were very satisfied with the footage they caught.  
Them leaving early gave the rest of you guys time to plan out merch.  
You laid out three shirts on Mark’s island counter.  
“Team Amyplier, Team Septishu, Team Crankynaut,” you smiles at the group showing them the designs you’ve made.  
You pulled out more shirts on top and showed the group a new array of shirts.  
“Team Crankishu, Team AmySeptic, Team Cosmoplier. Then there’s the other combination I could make out of the six of us. Team Wiishiplier, Team Septicnaut, Team CrankAmy. I don’t know we’ll fix the ship names later but what do you guys think?”  
“This is so cool!” Signe exclaimed excitedly  
“I plan to commission an artist to draw our faces so we can put on the back of the shirt with the text. Meanwhile on the from we can have a logo that I have yet to design for the show.”  
Mark lays his hands on your shoulder and shakes you excitedly.  
“This is so cool(y/n)! I can’t wait till this debuts. I’ll go try to find an artist to commission right now!” As Mark heads to his office the meeting disbands and the group scurries to do their own things.  
You fold up the shirts you placed on the counter. A pair of hands slowly creep around your waist. With a “boo” and a gently touch of your skin you jump up and see Ethan’s face.  
“Holy shit you scared me!”  
“That was the plan.” He laughed.  
Ethan’s laugh became more therapeutic as the days went by.  
Ethan tilts his head and looks at you.  
“Need help?”  
You look at the counter.  
“I wouldn’t mind any help.” You respond  
Ethan helps you fold the shirts. You both carry them to ‘your’ room, dropping the piles into the emptied closet. As you organize the piles Ethan throws himself on ‘your’ bed. You hesitate a bit but decide to join him. You pick up Ethan’s hand and begin to play with his fingers. Curiously touching his hand, which is bigger than yours, as if it was an alien.  
“Say, Mr. Nestor. What’s bringing you around these parts?”  
Ethan watches you play with his fingers.  
“A lovely lady. One I would have the pleasure to call home.” He shrugs at his own remark.  
You push down the tip of his hair. “Your hair is just as ostentatious as you are.”  
He laughs at your comment “I will take that as a compliment, my love.” He teases you at the end.  
Maybe this isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put that the reader’s internet name is something along “Cosmonaut”. Only because my Instagram name is Cosmo.nots, maybe I’ll change it later. Thank you for reading hopes you enjoyed!


	4. It Was Supposed To Be Our First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did it have to be you that got sick? At least the gang is so nice to the point that they will do anything to make you feel better.

Today you were supposed to go on a date with Ethan. Though plans had changed.  
You fell ill. Mark decided to take yours and Ethan’s place, meaning him and Amy would go on a date instead. In the mean time a camera crew would be at home with you, Signe, Jack, and Ethan. However you spent the day laying on the couch with Signe, watching movies Jack rented out last minute.  
This frustrated the camera crew. Immensely. You became the reason they hadn’t been able to get an good shots, because none of the couples were interacting. You didn’t have any energy to fight.  
“Alright fine whatever,” you used all of your strength to sit up. Signe held her arms out ready to catch you if you fell. You used up the rest of your strength to grab Jacks shirt and lightly shove him on the couch with Signe. You take a deep breath and slowly head to your room. Jack immediately got up to try to help you. You grab his forearm.  
“I’m okay, just need some sleep.” You look down at your hands. They looked pale and yellow. You managed to throw up everything in your body and hour prior to this. Though your body still gagged at certain points when speaking.  
Signe stood up and pressed the back of her hand on your forehead and cheek.  
“You’re burning up, we should really get you to bed.” A worried look on her face.  
Jack then picked you up bridal style and carried you up stairs into your designated bed room.  
Too exhausted to even tell them that you’re okay, you laid your head against Jack’s shoulder and closed your eyes.  
Jack slightly pushes your door open with his foot and lays you gently down on your bed. You reach your hand out to him, you manage to grab his index and middle finger.  
“Thank you,” you do your best to smile.  
“We’ll try to see what we can do to make you feel better, just hold on.” He patted your leg and stepped out of the room.

As you tried your best to regain a bit of energy, Ethan was telling off the camera crew. He told him that they had no right to blame the no filming on you. Signe soon calmed Ethan down and told the camera crew to leave early.  
“Any complaints should be faxed to Mark.” Signe shut the front door behind them.  
“So what are we going to do with her?” Jack asked, holding his head in his hands.  
“She didn’t seem too well. She has a fever and I’m pretty sure she’s very malnourished at this point, but (y/n) can’t keep anything down, not even water.” Signe crosses her arms in defeat.  
“I know someone,” Ethan pulls out his phone and dials the number. “Hey, mom? You know (y/n)?”  
“Yes? How is she, is she okay?”  
“I can’t quite say she is mom. She’s been throwing up all morning, hasn’t been able to keep anything down. Signe says she also has a fever.” Ethan voice trembled ever so slightly.  
“Ethan, honey, she’s going to be okay. She either has a stomach flu or food poisoning.” Ethan’s mom tried to sound reassuring.  
She explained to Ethan what kind of medications they should get for you.  
“But Ethan, nothing is really going to help her much, she just has to go through it now. I’m certain she would like some company though. I ask that you two take care of her and don’t leave her alone. Call me in the afternoon, okay? Love you.”  
“Love you, mom.” Ethan hangs up the phone and looks at Signe and Jack.  
“I guess that means we’re going to Walgreens.” Jack looks at Signe.  
“I guess so.” She responds.  
“Son,” Jack puts a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “Hold down the fort.”  
“Aye captain,” Ethan’s laugh bursts through for a second. Once Signe and Jack left he made his way upstairs and into your room. 

You watch Ethan step inside your room. He sees your eyes watch his every move.  
“I hope you don’t mind me being in here.” He asks quietly.  
You shake your head slightly.  
He carefully climbs on your bed and lays down beside you. Ethan lays out like a starfish, on his back arms and legs spread out.  
“Jack and Signe are getting you some medicine and food. Mark and Amy should be home soon to help.”  
Shivers run up your back as Ethan speaks. You don’t know if him being there is helping or not. You roll around and bring your rolled up body next to his. He wraps his arm around you to keep you close.  
“It’s okay, I got you.”  
You both lay there for a moment in silence. You soon start to doze off a bit. Ethan reassured you that he will take care of you as you sleep. 

Your eyes fluttered open. You’re resting on the inside of Ethan’s arm. Ethan brushes your hair out of your face. His hazel eyes look into yours and he smiles. You tilt your head and see Jack, Signe, Mark, and Amy laying on the floor, waiting for you to wake up. Ethan helps you sit up slowly. Your stomach felt sore and empty, you clench it with your right arm. Anyone could tell that your body felt weak from the way you sat, you easily could’ve collapsed in the position you sat in.  
You attempt to stand up, legs quickly giving out on you. Mark immediately stands up and grabs you by the forearms.  
“It’s okay, I got you.” He cooed.  
“Would you like to try to eat (y/n)?” Signe asked.  
You smack your lips. Your tongue was dry because of how dehydrated to were.  
“I would like that.” You tried to smile as your groggy voice lingered in their ears.  
Slowly Mark tried to make you walk out of the room, it was scary how weak you’ve gotten.  
Once Mark finally managed to get you down stairs and sitting down on the dining room table, Signe and Amy grabbed food and medicine and laid it out in front of you. The group huddled around you, Ethan took a seat next to you.  
“We have some fruits, water, Gatorade.” Signe started  
“Anti nausea medicine, tums, picot” Amy continued.  
You grab the Gatorade, attempting to open it on your own. Mark, Jack, Ethan, Amy, and Signe all held out their hands to open it. You handed it to Mark and took a deep sigh. Once he cracked it open you took a sip slowly, trying to not upset your stomach more. You take another sip,then another. You smiled softly at the gang.  
“Here let’s let her try to eat in peace” Mark decided.  
They all hugged you before they left, the only exception being Ethan. He didn’t want to leave your side.  
You smile at him softly. He lays his head on his arm and watches you closely. Your smile dies off and you look at the medication in front of you. You pull out some anti nausea medicine and hand it to Ethan. He cracks it open and pours out the right amount into a measuring cup. You swallow the medicine as he watches you. Ethan puts aside the bottle and cup and looks at you quietly.  
You try to reach out to him, a look of worry begins to emerge on his face. You rub his shoulder and smile yet again.  
“Thank you,” your voice slightly giving out on you.  
“It was my choice,” he stated. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ethan stays down stairs with you for the rest of the evening, too afraid to leave your side. At roughly 8pm Mark heads downstairs, he sees you and Ethan.  
His arm is wrapped around you and you cuddle up to his side on the couch. Mark smiles and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge.  
“Feeling better (y/n)?” Mark asked from the kitchen.  
“Yeah, a lot. When you get the chance can you tell Signe and Amy thank you?”  
“Yeah no problem. Do you need help getting upstairs?”  
“No I got it.” You waved him away  
As you climbed the stairs slowly, Mark and Ethan were close behind you incase you fell. Once you’ve made it to your room you hugged Mark.  
“Thank you all for everything.” You told him.  
“We chose to help you know. Goodnight.” Mark quietly tip toed back to his room.  
You looked at Ethan and bugged him as well.  
“I’m just here to help.” He said as he rubbed your back.  
You smile at him. He brushes away your hair and kisses your forehead.  
“Goodnight.” He says as he walks back to his room.  
“Goodnight.” you whispered.  
You head into your room and lay in bed. You slowly pull the covers over your body and close your eyes.


	5. You Love Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: no one is actually supposed to fall in love in this show. It’s just a series on YouTube. None of this is real. Right?

Ethan holds his hand out, you shake it.  
“Hello, my name is Ethan and I-“ Ethan bursts into laughter. His laugh makes you giggle.  
“Ethan pay attention!” One of the camera men starts to get upset.  
“I’m trying!” he speaks through his laughter. Ethan rests his forehead on your shoulder as he laugh, you can see his shoulder bounce as he chuckles.  
“Okay okay, one more time Aaron!” Ethan makes a straight face and starts again.  
“Hey my name is Ethan, you must be (y/n). I must say you look very beautiful today.”  
“Why thank you that’s sweet of you to say.”  
He smiles at you “I hope you don’t mind but I have a lot planned today! Let’s get started why don’t we?” 

Back at the house Mark and Jack sit on the couch watching anything that is on tv. Signe and Amy went to get groceries with Tyler. As a comercial for men’s shampoo starts Jack looks at Mark.  
“How do you think their date is going.” Jack asked  
“Not as good as you think, it’s a little awkward with Aaron there but I don’t know, filming is only for a certain time. It’s Ethan’s choice if he wants to take her out for real after.”  
“Mmh,” Jack responds. “How do you feel about it. Your ex-editor going out with your audio coordinator, who is also your close friend.”  
Mark shrugs “how am I supposed to feel about it? I care about her, I love her, I’m certain you guys will take care of her as well.”  
“Friends rarely say that they love each other, Mark.” Jack looks at him curiously  
“Once she starts saying anyone can start saying it. Come on Seán, I love you.”  
Jack makes a face of discuss  
“I love you too.” Jack responds  
“See I told you, it feels weird if you don’t say it back. I love you. I love you.”  
Jack jokingly began to scoot away from Mark. Mark started to get uncomfortably close to Jack.  
“I love you!”  
Laughter started to burst out of the both of them.  
“Okay I get it, I get it Mark.” 

The camera crew and Tyler thought that it would be Ethan who took you to the county fair. It went along with his personality on the show. He wasn’t the classy man to take you to a five star restaurant but he also wasn’t the guy to take you to see a movie. He was the kind of guy to take you to the beach at sunset and watch the stars slowly cover the LA sky. He was a lovely person.  
Though at this very moment you wanted to both rip his throat out and hold onto him for dear life. The camera crew thought that is was a great idea to get you on a roller coaster, they really wanted some film of it. Though you hated roller coasters. And now you hated Aaron as well.  
You took rhythmic deep breaths as the roller coaster went up. Your back pressed hard against the seat and frankly you didn’t like how slow it went up. Ethan looks at you and reaches for your hand. He rubs his thumb on your knuckles and smiles at you.  
“It’ll be okay.” His soft eyes calming you down a bit.  
The coaster comes to a pause. Ethan kisses your hand as it starts to tilt downwards. An immediate drop comes before you can even prepare your body for it. You squeeze Ethan’s hand as hard as you can. Your toes curl and feet kick as they dangle. You wanted it to be done, quickly.  
As the coaster comes to a sudden stop your too scared to let go of Ethan’s hand. The man operating the ride tells you to let go in order for him to raise the bars of the ride for you to get out. Though you can’t really hear him through the ringing of your ears. Ethan one by one pulls a finger out of your tight grip. The second the man releases you off the seat you’re gone away from it. As you and Ethan walk out the exit of the ride you press your palm against the camera lenses.  
“Yeah, not happening ever again Aaron.” 

Overall, you learn to never underestimate Aaron’s talent. He captured amazing shots of you two laughing and having fun.  
Once he was satisfied with what he was able to film he said his goodbyes and the three of you were off.  
Ethan drove around LA a bit. Showing you places he liked to see once in a while.  
Last stop was the beach. Ethan had made the rumors come true. He took you to the beach at sundown.  
He popped open the trunk of his car and gestured you to sit. He sat next to you and leaned against the car. You both swung your feet watching the sun set and the young night sky become alive.  
You slowly inch closer to Ethan, until you could rest your head on his shoulder.  
“This is why people come to LA, Ethan.” You look at his hand and carefully slide yours into his.  
“It sure is an experience,” Ethan laces his fingers with yours. “Never did I think that I would move across the country and have a life as wonderful as this. This life, I made it by myself.”  
“This place isn’t like Cincinnati, so I doubt it’s anything like Maine. It’s unique. I just didn’t think that I need to move to California to find people that mean the most to me.” You look up at Ethan and smile.  
“Life finds a way (y/n). Life finds a way.” Ethan slowly meets your gaze. He lets out a small chuckle. “You know as this whole dating show continues, I don’t think I mind it as much as I thought it would.”  
“Mark isn’t a selfish man,” you insist. “I’m more than certain he has something up his sleeve for all of us.”  
Ethan agrees and lays his head on top of yours. 

As far as you truly cared for, Mark was going to end up with Amy, Jack with Signe and you with Ethan. Though it didn’t really strike a match that you not only had to go on a date with Ethan, but with Mark and Jack as well. Can’t be that hard, they’ve already chosen their lovers. 

As the sky begins to darken and street lights begins to eliminate, Ethan hops off the trunk, pops open the drivers door, and turns on the car. He heads back to you and accidentally hits his head on the trunk door. You rub his head carefully. He looks at you in the eyes closely.  
“T-thank you..”  
He instantly presses his lips to yours. You lay your hand on his cheek gently. As fast as it started it soon easily ends. Ethan regrettably pulls away from you, he kisses your forehead.  
“You are beautiful (y/n),” he starts.  
You blush softly as a smile begins to appear on his face.  
“I think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
